1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image capture device and a method of operating the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an image capture device having white pixels and exhibiting improved image readability and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image capture devices, e.g., digital cameras, mobile phone cameras, and so forth, may include image sensing devices, e.g., a complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, a charge-coupled device (CCD), and so forth, capable of capturing images in a form of image data, e.g., green (G), blue (B), and/or red (R) pixels. For example, a conventional image capture device may include a CMOS image sensor (CIS) with a Bayer color filter array (CFA), so that each pixel thereof may have a corresponding color filter to generate a G, B, and/or R color. More specifically, each pixel in the conventional CIS may detect a predetermined wavelength of light, and may convert the detected light into a corresponding electrical signal. However, a color filter of each conventional pixel may detect only a single color, i.e., only one-third of light incident on each conventional color filter may be sensed by the corresponding pixel, thereby causing poor color sensitivity.
Attempts have been made to improve color sensitivity by using white (W) pixels instead of G pixels. However, W pixels may absorb about three times more light than R, G, and/or B pixels, thereby reaching saturation, i.e., their photoelectric capacity, about three times faster. Once the W pixels are saturated, additional light incident on the W pixels may not be detected and/or converted to corresponding digital signals, by, e.g., an analog-to-digital converter, thereby causing information loss and/or reduced image readability.